Beautiful party
by orangetornado
Summary: Yumichika likes people that are beautiful. (one shot)


The soul societys annual, super, terrific, extravagant, major, literally out of this world, rukongai party is almost upon them. It is always held in the rukon district so that the residents there get to join in the party. And because it's such a big party, if it was actually held in the seireitei, there would be way too much repair work to be done. There's more open space in the rukon district so that's convenient.

Everyone has so much fun at this event but right now, the whole of soul society was in a state of panic. They're all preparing for the upcoming party the next week. What to wear, who to go with. Even some people from the world of the living were showing up. Such as Ichigo Kurosaki and others.

It's the captains and lieutenants that plan the parties and every year has a different theme. Last year was a ball, the year before was disco, the year before was fancy dress, the year before was at the beach, the year before was everyone dress up as animals. (That was Yachirus suggestion and she wouldn't take no for an answer). But this years theme is MASQUERADE! Where everyone must wear masks.

"Oh, masquerades are just so beautiful!" said a very enthusiastic Yumichika. "I love the sense of mystery it brings to us all. Though my mask will definitely be the most beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't see the point in us not even being able to recognise each other in a party." Ikkaku said looking bored.

Every Yumichika went to the party with Ikkaku. Just like Shunsui always managing to get Nanao to go with him, Rangiku with Shuuhei, and recently Unohana with Kenpachi (that's odd). And every year, Yumichika was determined to look the best.

Yumichika was visited by many girls asking him for advice on what to wear. He said things like "This blue matches your eyes perfectly." and "You should wear your hair up to show off your outfit better." or to Isane, "It's best if you don't wear heals." He got on well with girls. He likes girls even though he can sometimes resemble them but this year he wanted to go to the party with one.

He and Ikkaku were picking out masks in a shop in rukongai where they make them top quality. Ikkaku pulled down the first mask he saw. "I'm gonna go with a full face mask just for the hell of it. It'll be fun when people don't recognise who I am." The mask had patterns of flames on it.

"I think they'll figure it out." Yumichika replied. Ikkaku pouted as his bald head shined. "I think I'll take this one. I'd rather have a half mask so I don't obscure peoples view of all my beautiful face." He flipped his hair. The mask was a violet color kind of like his eyes but a bit darker. It had very faint, intricate flower patterns at the top left corner and feathers at the side of coarse. He looked to Ikkaku. "Hey. Ikkaku, I was thinking-"

"Was that tough for ya?" Ikkaku replied smirking.

Yumichika scowled (beautifully). "No, you know how we go to the party every year with a group of guys."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, I don't want to do that this year. I wanna go with a girl this time. you know, as a date." Yumichika blushed slightly.

Ikkaku laughed loudly and patted Yumichika on the back. "Haha! Never thought I'd see the day you're finally becoming a man."

Yumichika pouted like a toddler.

As they left the store, a hell butterfly flew over giving them a message. _There are six adjuchas coming nearby. You are the nearest ones to them._

"Yes!" Ikkaku said with a mad grin as he charged off to fight the hollows. Yumichika sighed, _so unsightly._

They both ran feeling the hollows reiatsu getting closer and drew out their zanpakutos. They were fairly easy but the more they killed, the more the hollows seemed to multiply making the fight way longer. _That's weird._

Suddenly, their was a large explosion blowing up all of the hollows and knocking Ikkaku and Yumichika off their feet. _What the hell? _were loud screeches as all the hollows diminished. They couldn't see a thing through all the smoke and sand.

"Aaaahhh!" Yumichika shrieked. "My hair, my hair! It's ruined!"

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Ikkaku said. The smoke cleared revealing Yumichika with hair that literally looked like an explosion. Ikkaku laughed uncontrollably rolling on his back.

Yumichika stomped his foot. "It isn't funny!"

"It sure is." came a husky voice from behind them. They turned around to see the figure of a person through the smoke.

Ikkaku scowled. "Hey, whoever you are! Why don't you butt out of our business! You just cut our fight short!"

Finally, all the smoke disappeared so they could see a woman with messy hair, one real arm, one wooden arm and a hell of a figure. Both of them were wide eyed and stammering like crazy.

"That fight of yours was getting in the way of my work. And honestly, you two didn't look like you were getting anywhere. I supposed you needed some help." She smirked.

Ikkaku snapped. "Why you little!"

Yumichika held an arm in front of Ikkaku. "Thank you very much for your help. But what exactly was that explosion?"

She put her hands on her hips. "I specialise in fireworks, you see. Kukaku Shiba's the name." She held out her hand to shake.

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika realized who she was. "Y-you're-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, a high and mighty noble and all that but whatever. And you are?" Kukaku said impatiently.

Yumichika bowed majestically. "I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa and that's Ikkaku Madarame."

Ikkaku. Kukaku. Haha. "Hey, bald! You and I sound alike!" Kukaku laughed.

Ikkaku growled. "What did you just call me!" Ikkaku charged at her but she grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed him aside easily.

Yumichika raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, that wasn't a very beautiful thing to do."

Kukaku scowled at him. "Oh, really? A just what would you know about beautiful exactly?" She had her fists on her hips.

Yumichika chose that time to give a flamboyant hair flip and chuckled. "I think as you can see, I know a lot about beauty. I can tell what's beautiful and what's not and I certainly know how to look beautiful."

_This guy's really getting on my nerves now. _"Oh sure, and you call your feather brows beautiful. I may not look it but I know what beautiful is. Have you _seen _my fireworks?"

"I don't believe I would like to see them if they're as _beautiful _as your personality." Extra sarcasm was added to the word beautiful.

Kukaku growled furiously and grabbed him by the collar when a black cat appeared in a flash. The cat talked. "Calm down now, Kukaku, you gotta save all that energy for making fireworks for the party. Besides, you don't even have a mask yet. How about letting the guy go and getting started in preparing?" The very male-like voice of the cat said.

It took a second but Kukaku let him go. "You're lucky, feathers." and she turned around and followed the cat.

Yumichika brushed himself off. _Man, that woman is a handful. But I can't say she isn't attractive._

**the night of the party**

Yumichika sat at a table alone listening to the music and activities. He didn't get a date. Awww. He watched everyone happily dancing with their partners looking mysterious in their masks. Ikkaku got Mizuho from the world of the living to go with him. _Glad he's having fun _he thought.

"Oh come on, Yumichika, it's a party. Why the long face?" Isane sat down next to Yumichika.

Yumichika smiled up at her. "It's nothing much, Isane. I just kinda wanted to come to the party with a girl this year."

Isane pouted and rubbed him on the back. "Aww, I'll hang out with you if you like."

Yumichika chuckled and looked down. "Thanks, but I don't want to deprive you of hanging with your date."

"Oh please, it's not like I have a date." she said casually.

Yumichikas eyes widened. "You... you don't have a date?" she shook her head. "Hmm, well that just won't do. I see some men over there who would enjoy your acquaintance." He gestured to them.

Isane gasped. "Oh, me? Really? I don't know if-"

Yumichika put a finger to her lips. "A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be without a date."

Isane blushed and bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

She smiled and walked over to them.

Yumichika sighed and thought to himself _Hmm, I would like to go find that strange lady, Kukaku. She would certainly give an exciting experience._ He got up from his seat to go find her. The crowds were so big, he couldn't find her anywhere. He tried asking people but all they said is that, "No one ever sees her at these parties until the fireworks display.

"Alright, everyone, the fireworks are starting!" An announcer said as people cheered.

_Yes! _Yumichika thought, _this must mean I'm going to see her soon_. The fireworks display was truly amazing. Kukaku must be skilled. Yumichika looked everywhere to find her then eventually saw her standing by the fireworks stand instructing her workers on what to do. She wore her usual red top and long white skirt. He watched as she walked with a certain grace into the room to get more fireworks ingredients and followed her in.

He took her hand, she turned around and gasped. "It's you."

"How beautiful would it be to dance with you in the moonlight right now..." Yumichika stated rather dreamily.

Kukaku smirked as she followed him out into the night sky and they danced to the sweet slow music.

**super crack! decided i wanted a challenge to write**


End file.
